Siempre tú
by zavarce75
Summary: bueno este es un one shot que se basa en la canción siempre tú de circo pop. Ella una chica enamorada de su jefe, él un hombre perdidamente enamorado de su secretaria, todo comienza como simple sexo ocasional pero que pasa cuando los sentimientos entran en juego, pero por culpa de una mentira su amor se ve frustrado, engaño, dolor, tristeza,y amor.


Siempre tú.

Edward Pov

La amó, porque le dije que se fuera, es la única en mi vida, entonces porque la aleje, y por supuesto que era el amor de mi vida, después de ella ya no habrá nada ni nadie que me haga olvidarla. Entonces porque si tenía la respuesta a su pregunta no se la di, y me quede callado como un cobarde, la deje marcharse sin más, la deje ir, la mire llorar y no dije nada, la hice pensar que no la amaba, pero que más podía hacer, lo nuestro no estaba bien, era amor de eso estaba seguro pero aun así no estaba bien, yo tenía a Tanya quien era mi prometida, pero yo nunca la ame, me caso con ella porque está embarazada, pero en mi estúpida cabeza me aprecio bien salir con Bella, dejarme llevar como un adolescente lujurioso, jamás creí que terminaría enamorándome de esa chica de ojos enormes y marrones, y peor aun que ella también me amaría con la misma intensidad, y aun así estábamos separados, ella llorando y yo mirando el celular pensando en una escusa para llamarla, para ir a verla, necesitaba ir y secar sus lagrimas, acaba de llegar a la casa, no podía llamarla hogar, pensar que hace solo unos días llamaba a mi oficina hogar porque ahí estaba ella, pero ahora que ella se fue, no sé qué hacer o a donde ir, la culpaba en un principio por revelarme lo que sentía y también lo que quería respecto a nuestra relación, creí que nuestros términos eran claros, yo nunca le mentí cuando todo esto comenzó, pero ella tenía razón cuando decía que en un comienzo lo nuestro era solo sexo, con el tiempo eso se volvió lo único bueno en mi vida, ella me llenaba de esperanzas, pero ahora ya no la culpaba, yo fui el idiota que se dejo llevar, jamás debí meterla en esto, ahora ella y yo sufrimos al tener que estar separados, ella solo quería una respuesta a una pregunta que me dolía recordar, ella solo quería escuchar que la amaba, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Si tan solo yo no tuviera este compromiso, saldría corriendo a verla y pedirle perdón de rodillas, pero muy en el fondo estaba seguro que lo mejor era que ella me odiara y me olvidara, aunque eso me hiciera rabiar y sentirme el hombre más celoso del mundo al pensar que otro hombre la pudiera tener, que otro apareciera en su camino y se ganara su corazón, ella era mía aunque no estuviéramos juntos, tanto o más de lo que yo le pertenecía, y ambos sabíamos eso, lo nuestro no era una aventura, lo nuestro era amor, ahora ya no sé qué es lo que quedo. Cuando llegue no había nadie en casa, cosa que no me importo de hecho era lo mejor porque, no tenía tiempo ni ganas para hablar con Tanya, pero de pronto una pisadas se escucharon, seguido de una puerta cerrarse. Camine hacia la puerta y escuche como Tanya reía alto con el teléfono en la oreja, decidí no decir nada y solo escuchar, se acomodo en el sofá, y la escuche reírse un buen rato, hasta que algo llamo mi atención.

-Jajaja, si lo vieras, está comiendo de mi mano, cree que este bebé que llevo dentro es de él. Ahora él anda por los rincones llorándole a su tonta secretaria de cuarta, no entiendo que ve en ella, es tan sosa. Pero escúchame bien amor, en cuanto nos casemos esperare un par de meses y luego pediré el divorcio, para entonces seremos ricos, porque la mitad de su fortuna será nuestra, tu yo y nuestro bebé….

-¡HOLA CARIÑO!-dije gritando desde el pie de la escalera para que me viera, para que se diera cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, y había escuchado todo lo que le decía al hombre del otro lado del teléfono.

-Eddie que haces aquí amor, yo pensé que…

-¿Qué nunca me iba a enterar de tus aventuras?, ¿Qué jamás iba a descubrir que ese niño que llevas en el vientre no es mío?, ¿Qué Tanya? ¿Qué pensaste?

-Eddie yo te juro que te puedo explicar todo esto. Solo es un error, claro que mi bebé es tuyo, y tú y yo vamos a casarnos y ser padres.

-No, Tanya, yo no voy a criar a un niño que no es mío y mucho menos me voy a casar contigo después de que me entere que tienes un romance con otro.

-Tú menos que nadie me puede reclamar eso, si tú mismo desde hace semanas que sales con tú ex secretaria, o que creías que no me iba a enterar. Pero yo te amo y por eso te perdono, ahora vamos a olvidar todo esto y nos vamos a casar como planeamos.

-No, yo no me voy a casar contigo, y mucho menos pienses que te amo, y si yo salía con mi secretaria pero lo nuestro no era una aventura para sacarle dinero a alguien más, yo la amó.

-Y ahora de que te sirve ese amor que le profesas si ella te dejo.

-Mira Tanya no voy a pelearme contigo porque en tu estado no te hace bien, y por lo que pase entre Bella y yo no te preocupes, ahora voy a salir y cuando regrese te quiero fuera de mi casa, con todo y tus cosas.

-Tú no puedes correrme de aquí esta es "nuestra casa".

-No, este lugar lo compre yo con mi dinero para cuidar a nuestro hijo, pero ya que ese "hijo" no existe…

-No, yo no me voy a ir a ningún lado.

-Bueno si no te quieres ir, entonces él que se va soy yo- comencé a meter todas mis cosas en una maleta.

-¡NO!, no puedes dejarnos solos a mí y a nuestro hijo.

-Si no quieres estar tú sola con ¡Tú! Hijo, llámale al padre.

-Tú eres su padre.

-Si claro.-termine de armar mi maleta y me fui dejándola gritando como loca.

Salí de la casa subí a mi coche y fui a buscar a la única persona que me hace sentir vivo, alegre, feliz, todo y más, ella tiene que saber que la amó, y que no se lo dije antes por el compromiso que tenía con Tanya, y lo único que espero es que ella pueda creerme, voy a toda velocidad por la carretera, de pronto un taxi s frena en seco, freno y entonces todo es negro…

.

.

.

Estoy un poco mareado, no puedo abrir los ojos y mi cuerpo no me responde pero escucho esa hermosa voz de la que estoy enamorado. Me duele todo, pero aun así no tengo ni idea de donde estoy, solo hay oscuridad, que se ve opacada por su voz que cada vez se escucha más claramente. Pero entonces una horrible voz, rompe mi ensoñación…

-¡Tú! Maldita mustia aléjate de mi prometido.

-Yo no soy ninguna mustia, y para tu información si estoy aquí es porque él así lo quiso.

-Señorita, me temo que usted no puede estar aquí, solo puede haber una persona en la habitación.

-Pues entonces corra a esa que es solamente la amante de mi prometido.

-Lo siento señorita, pero la joven estaba en la cartilla del señor, si llegaba a ocurrirle un accidente se llamara a la señorita, así que ella tiene todo el derecho a estar aquí, fue la decisión del joven y lo que menos necesita en estos momentos son pleitos y gritos, necesita descansar, ahora si me disculpa tiene que salir.

-Esto no se va a quedar así me escuchaste.

Y después de un largo silencio, sus suaves carias sobre mi rostro me llenan de tranquilidad.

-Yo se que te vas a poner bien. Y yo voy a estar aquí hasta que te levantes y puedas salir de este hospital de pie, si después quieres que me vaya, yo lo voy a entender… Te amo, no sabes cómo te amo, no puedes irte, tienes que estar bien si no es por mí, por ella y por tu hijo.

Quiero levantarme y decirle que yo también la amó, que Tanya solo me mentía, que no quiero que se vaya, que la quiero a mi lado más que nada en este mundo. Te amo mi Bella, pero mi cuerpo no me responde es como estar encerrado en él. Ella toma mi mano, lo sé, la siento, con todas mis fuerzas intento que mi mano se mueva, que tome la de ella para que se dé cuenta que no me voy a ir, que si estoy luchando es por ella, que la amó.

-Oh dios mío, Edward me escuchas amor.

Si lo logre. Abro mis ojos lentamente y la veo, hermosa y perfecta como siempre, dios esos bellos ojos marrones que me hacen perderme en ellos.

-Bella-dije en un susurro.

-Hay Edward, sabía que ibas a despertar-dijo mientras me abrazaba por el cuello-te amo-beso-te amor-beso-te amo.

-Yo también te amo-dije tomando su rostro para que me mirara fijamente a los ojos-te amo mi Bella-dije moviendo uno de los mechones de su cabello y poniéndolo detrás de su oreja.

-Hay Edward, no sabes lo mucho que he esperado para que me digas eso.

-Te amo, y quiero que estemos juntos.

-Pero ¿Qué va a pasar con Tanya y con tu hijo?

-Bella, Tanya me mintió-me mira incrédula-su hijo no es mío, solo quería que nos casáramos para sacarme dinero e irse con el verdadero padre de ese niño.

-Eso es horrible, ella no tiene escrúpulos.

-No, pero ahora no quiero hablar de ella y sus mentiras, lo único que me importa es decirte que te amo, y que te eh amado desde hace mucho tiempo, no podía decirte nada porque estaba amarrado a ese compromiso absurdo, la verdad antes de que me enterar de todo eso, estaba a punto de correr a tu departamento y rogarte de rodillas que me perdonaras. Solo quiero que sepas que te amo, te amo y no quiero separarme nunca de ti, espero y puedas perdonarme, porque no puedo imaginarme una vida sin ti.

-Hay Edward, no hay nada que perdonar, yo entiendo por lo que estabas pasando, y muy en el fondo siempre supe que tú también me amabas. Y ahora que podemos estar juntos no pienso irme a ningún lado.

-Mi dulce Bella, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado. Te amo.

-Te amo.

…

…

…

Hace un año que vivo en la gloria al lado del amor de mi vida, mi hermosa Bella, que con todo su hermoso corazón, puro y sincero me perdono todo el dolor que le cause. Hace 6 meses nos comprometimos y justo hoy a la una de la tarde uniremos nuestras vidas para siempre, ella será mi esposa, solo mía, y por fin se lo puedo gritar a todo el mundo porque ella acepto, y ahora vamos en nuestro coche hacía la fiesta que organizo mi loca hermana Alice que un par de días de conocer a Bella se volvieron las mejores amigas, así que ella fue su dama de honor… Por fin llegamos al bendito salón donde apenas entramos, anunciaron nuestro primer baile como marido y mujer. La canción "turning page" lentamente abrazados, con mis brazos en su cintura, y ella con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, mirándonos a los ojos.

-Te amo.

-Te amamos.

-¿amamos?

-Si yo y el pequeñito que está creciendo dentro de mí.

-Oh por dios, quieres decir que… vamos a ser papás. Oh por dios voy a ser papá-dije dándole vueltas en el aire y casi gritándolo en medio del salón.

-Hay mi Edward, te amo.

-Te amo mi Bella.


End file.
